


Denny in a Denny's

by bloodandcream



Series: Ship all the Ships [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Frottage, M/M, semi public sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So now he was sitting here in Denny’s eating cheap food real fast cause it was pushing on four and he had to leave soon but Benny was giving him that look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denny in a Denny's

Dean scooped eggs splashed with hot sauce on his spoon, shoveling the lukewarm food into his mouth, cheeks puffing out from over eager mastication as he continued pushing hash browns, sausage, eggs into his mouth faster than he could chew and swallow.

Benny was giving him that look. Sitting across the table from him just sipping on a sweet tea, one of his strong arms slung over the back of the booth as he slouched, lips quirked up in one corner in a small smirk full of meaning as he watched Dean eat.

It had been a good hunt, a real good hunt that he only came away from with a few bruises. It was three in the morning, pushing towards four, and Dean would need to hightail it the fuck out of there to get back to the motel he was staying at with Sam. But he didn’t get to spend too much time with Benny anymore, and it was understandable, he could get Sam’s side of the argument, he really could.

They had something though, as fucking cliche as that was, he wouldn’t be topside if it weren’t for Benny and something kinda stuck with him, maybe some sliver or slip of Benny’s soul when he carried the vampire out of Purgatory in his arm, or maybe he just changed in Purgatory, changed to be more like Benny.

So now he was sitting here in Denny’s eating cheap food real fast cause it was pushing on four and he had to leave soon but Benny was giving him that look.

As soon as his plate was almost clear, Benny set down his tea and licked his lips, canting his head back towards the bathroom, whistling lowly and making a show of standing up and stretching. Dean nodded once, head tilted in the same direction, scooping the last of the food off his plate. As Benny walked away from the table, Dean finished his water and set cash down on the table, standing and making his way to the bathroom too.

Closing the door behind him and locking it, something you could usually get away with at three in the morning when even the drunk crowd had thinned out, Dean was pushed up against the tile wall by the dense bulk of Benny. The ugly fluorescent light was harsh and lit up the cracks and crevices of the vampires face, glinted off the white of his teeth Dean couldn’t seem to look away from, but it made his eyes bluer somehow. Electric blue, wide and alive, fucking intense in their focus when Benny stared at his lips, at his throat.

It was fucking three am in a dirty Denny’s bathroom and goddam it, it was hot as summer sun.

Dean relaxed into it, let Benny support him, boxed in by broad arms and a thick muscled body. Calloused hands pushing down down to undo both their pants, Benny’s cock thick and hard and twitching in his hand, his own sliding up next and slotting easy against his palm.

One leg pushed up higher and folded over the back of Benny’s thighs, Dean tilted his head back and wrapped his hand around both their lengths, jacking quick and rough, hips bucking into it. Benny was pawing all over him, wide hands pushing up his shirt and thick fingers digging into the spaces between his ribs and the dip of his spine, circling round and round his torso raising up heat to flush under his skin.

Dean let Benny bite his neck, the vampire wouldn’t puncture, just roll warm skin between his teeth and suck it up into his mouth, teeth still held back, lips wrapping around and pushing against the curve, up and down, under the jaw to the angle of the shoulder, up and down.

It didn’t take long for either of them, worked up after a hunt, worked up for all the time in between Dean could sneak off into the night away from his brother like some teenager sneaking away from their parents. Eyes squeezed shut against the harsh fluorescence and ugly gray yellow tiles of the Denny’s bathroom, Dean came first hips jerking and hand gripped tight around the heads, palm pushing up to rub over them both smearing his come and Benny was soon to follow.

Panting, hands till tripping over each other’s limbs and creases of clothes and things left undone, Benny pulled off, his firm grip on Dean until he was sure that Dean was sturdy enough to stand with that stupid lop sided grin on his face, come smeared on his hand, dick hanging out with all his clothes still on leaning against the tile wall next to a paper towel dispenser.

Grabbing a few paper towels, Dean wet them at the sink and cleaned off his hands, the front of his clothes, tucking himself in and patting his stomach over full from eating and protesting being jostled around like that.

Benny just smirked at him, straightened his cap on, smoothed the front of his clothes. “Guess I’ll be seein’ you round brother.”

“Yeah, see you round.”

It was going on four am as Dean walked out the Denny’s getting side eyed by the waitress but he’d never be back in this shit town so he couldn’t really bring himself to care.


End file.
